


Late Night Cartoons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [553]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As he lies there, watching Bugs and Daffy be silly, he feels someone joining him.  Looking around, he doesn't see anyone, but he can feel them there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 242  
> Prompt: your friends living room once everybody but you is asleep  
> Summary: As he lies there, watching Bugs and Daffy be silly, he feels someone joining him. Looking around, he doesn't see anyone, but he can feel them there.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-four weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just something sweet that I clearly needed to write. And I like that Veronica's a closet _Looney Tunes_ fan.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sneaks downstairs to watch TV, unable to sleep. It's a little scary to be the only one up, but if he starts to color in his room, the drawing people will come, and that's not what he wants to do tonight. As he comes down the stairs, he can hear the TV playing softly. That confuses him, so he sneaks into the den to see who it is.

No one is there, and the rest of the house is quiet. But his favorite disc from the _Looney Tunes_ box set is playing, so he goes to curl up with the afghan on the back of the couch. As he lies there, watching Bugs and Daffy be silly, he feels someone joining him. Looking around, he doesn't see anyone, but he can feel them there.

It takes a moment or two before he recognizes the energy associated with this particular drawing person. They all have their own feel, but most of them don't ever come back, so when someone does come back, he does his best to learn how they feel.

"Hi, Tree Lady," he says softly. "Do you need me to draw you a picture?" He smiles brightly as he listens to her talk. She sounds like Miss Ann, and that makes him feel very safe with her. "Oh! I didn't know you liked Bugs, too! My favorite cartoon is coming up soon. Do you want to watch it with me?"


End file.
